Lágrimas de Cristal
by TheCrystalOfDreams
Summary: Porque a veces el cazador, puede ser la presa más exquisita... (Adrienette)
1. Sipnopsis

* * *

Adrien Agreste, guapo, creído , prepotente, casanova y el mejor Cazador de Silveños de toda su generación.

Todos los admiran y su capacidad como cazador lo ha llevado a la cima del éxito. Proteger la ciudad de las malignas criaturas del bosque era su deber, así como su pasión.

Y para un cazador como él, el bosque podría ser un paraíso disfrazado de infierno.

Su odio por los Silveños lo había llevado a disfrutar todas y cada una de sus cacerías, una pasión que más que un deber se había convertido en un entretenimiento por el que todos lo adoraban.

Pero todo cambia, cuando en su camino se cruza con el de una Silveña, una Driada que consigue desviar el filo de su ballesta.

Una hermosa joven, de aspecto humano que aguarda un insólito poder. Un poder que podrá llevarlo al éxito como a la ruina.

Aquella misteriosa Silveña supondría un reto al que nunca se había enfrentado. La obsesión se convertirá en un juego que está decidido a ganar. La verdadera caza había comenzado y permanecer frío e impasible será la única solucion para no perder la batalla. Una batalla donde dos ojos azúles serán el arma más letal de todas.

Un amor prohibido.

Dos mundos distintos.

Un cazador y una presa.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**¡Aquí estamos con una de las tantas sorpresas que tenemos preparadas sólo para vosotros!**

**Una nueva historia que la hemos tenido en mente durante mucho tiempo y ahora, con su publicación estamos muy emocionadas.**

**Es la primera historia de amor y fantasía del perfil y creemos que será algo nuevo e innovador. Con un universo mágico con todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas.**

**Entre ellas una Dríada...**

**¿Alguien sabe que son estas criaturas?**

**¿Que pasará con nuestro querido cazador de Silveños?**

**Esperamos que os guste esta nueva trama! Mientras tanto, estaremos subiendo nuevos caps de Entre la espada y el corazón!**

**¡Un besito Dreamers! **


	2. Prólogo

* * *

El viento frío hizo crujir las ramas de los árboles apilados en fila en las penumbras de la noche. La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero de aquel bosque donde, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los insectos y el brillo neón de las luciérnagas, testigos de una batalla que atravesó aquella plácida noche.

El riachuelo, a la izquierda del sendero, rugió junto al golpeteo de las piedras que eran arrastradas por la corriente, formando burbujas de aire y una ligera capa de espuma.

Sonidos de pisadas inundaron en el bosque silencioso, ahuyentando a los animales nocturnos que salían de los escondites. Los pasos de un individuo se escuchaban más y cada vez más cerca.

Casi tropezando, la figura logró cruzar el riachuelo con dificultad, saltando algunas piedras resbaladizas que la condujeron hasta los arbustos, donde alcanzó a esconderse. Aún así el trayecto no era seguro. Lo presentía. Sabía que corriera donde corriera, él la alcanzaría.

Un gemido de terror fue ahogado por la extraña presencia y dio rienda suelta a una nueva carrera en donde rogaba que sus piernas soportaran el recorrido hacia cualquier refugio donde pudiera mantenerse a salvo.

El susurro de los árboles se impregnó en sus oídos, haciéndola gritar y tomando una rama del suelo en donde trataba de golpear algo que no se podía ver, pero si se podía sentir. Trago grueso cuando sintió otro crujido de hojas secas que se acercaban a ella. ¿Tan pronto la había alcanzado?

—N-No...

El murmullo se perdió en el silencio de la noche y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro donde la luna iluminaba con la intensidad del mismísimo sol, iluminando el agua del rió, volviéndolo de un color plateado digno de ver de no ser por el aterrador destino que andaba acechándola.

Debía correr, estaba cerca...

—¡Ahh! — el grito de su acosador persistente, captó su atención y mandado por su ira, el tronco de un árbol cayó frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

—P-Por favor, no lo hagas... ¡Ya basta! — suplicó con las lágrimas picando sus ojos. Estaba atrapada, no tenía escapatoria.

Trato inútilmente de correr hacia un lado del enorme roble que estaba en su paso, cuando una cortina de ramas se formó a su alrededor, impidiendo que diera un solo paso. Una barrera se formó a su alrededor, haciéndole saber que en efecto, no tenía a donde huir.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron su entorno, dando escasos pasos de un lugar a otro del pequeño claro. De alguna forma esperaba que pudiera ocurrir un milagro que la ayudara a escapar.

Intentó concentrarse y realizar alguno de sus hechizos. Con un poco de suerte podría quemar las ramas o al menos partirlas y formar algún hueco por el que escapar.

—¡_Nequissimi ignea incantatores_!—exclamó, invocando un hechizo que se desplomó sobre las ramas entrecruzadas. Pero, éstas se mantuvieron imperdurables, sin ningún daño aparente, ni un simple rasguño. —No puede ser...

Observó con horror la prisión vegetal que la tenía atrapada y volvió a repetir la maniobra, una y otra vez, sonsacando todas sus energías hasta el final.

Invocó una última vez su hechizo, elaborando un ligero desliz mágico que se fundió con las ramas sin siquiera lograr desplazarlas. La joven suspiró derrotada y sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas, observando como de entre la espesura se abría una brecha que rebosó de luz. Un brillo que iluminó todo el claro, cegando su vista por completo.

«Ya está aquí»

De entre luminiscencia, la figura de un hombre apareció frente a ella, ocupando todo su plano de visión. Las facciones dulces y delicadas contrastaban con el furor y la cólera que relejaba en sus ojos ambarinos. Su cabello cobrizo, caía con majestuosidad sobre sus hombros y sus ropajes blancos y bordados de oro brillaron con la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo.

El terror se reflejó en los ojos celestes de la mujer que con subordinación, lo escrutó con mirada suplicante.

—Por favor—imploró, agachando la cabeza y arrodillándose aún más a sus pies. —Piedad.

El hombre entrecerró los párpados y la observó desde arriba.

—Debiste someterte cuando tuviste la oportunidad—rugió él. —Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Una fuerza sobrenatural surgió de las manos del individuo, que con un grito de guerra, alegó un poderoso hechizo que sacudió todos los árboles, plantas y vegetales de toda la zona. Los animales y criaturas que andaban cerca salieron huyendo despavoridos, tratando de escapar de la onda expansiva que estaba a punto de surgir.

La esfera de poder que brotó de entre sus dedos se vio reflejada en sus iris celestes.

Un grito sofocado salió de sus labios.

Un son que se escucharía por los lúgubres senderos del bosque desde la noche hasta el alba.

* * *

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia!****Pues cómo prometimos, aquí está el prólogo y el inicio de una historia repleta de fantasía, misterio y mucho, mucho amor.****¿Cuál han sido vuestras primeras impresiones? ¿Os ha gustado?****Al parecer vemos a un cazador persiguiendo a una presa... ¿Alguna sospecha de quiénes pueden ser?****¿Qué estará pasando en ese bosque?****Muchos enigmas y muchas respuestas se vienen en esta historia, ¡así que no os la perdáis!**


	3. Capítulo 1

* * *

**_Adrien_**

* * *

Me tiré al suelo y me eché a un lado, rodando por la hierba del bosque. Ladeé mi rostro aún tirado en el suelo e hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta de que una mano de cincuenta kilos venía hacia mí para aplastarme cómo una cucaracha.

Rodé de nuevo y me llevé la mano a mi espalda para coger mi ballesta. No vacilé ni un instante, la hice disparar y una flecha de hierro fue a clavarse el dorsal de la mano.

El ogro retrocedió al instante y con un rugido de dolor se echó hacia atrás. Comenzó a llorar cómo un crío de tres años y las lágrimas cayeron sobre nosotros cómo una cascada.

«Genial... Nos salió sentimental el amigo», pensé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me puse en pie y me quité los restos de tierra y hierba de mi traje, con los ojos puestos en aquel ogro llorón que ahora se estaba lamiendo la herida cómo un perro.

Me coloqué la ballesta de nuevo detrás de mi espalda y agarré la cadena de mi cinturón. Ya me estaba cansando de tanta gilipollez. Confieso que, cazar ogros era divertido, nunca sabías con qué te iba a salir y lo mejor de todo es que eran tan necios que daba hasta pena. Pero aquel, no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y eso le quitaba toda la gracia.

—¡Eh!—le grité aventando los brazos para captar su atención.—¿Es qué no sabes hacer otra cosa más que llorar? ¡¡Enséñame los dientes si es que sirven para algo!

El ogro se sorbió los mocos y su atención paso de su mano a mí. Sus ojos, cristalizados por las lágrimas, fueron adquiriendo un brillo que conocía muy bien. Se estaba enfadando y lo sabía.

—Eso es grandullón, ven aquí...—lo incité, provocándolo.

—¡Adrien, tío!—me gritó Nino al otro lado.—¡A veces pienso que eres masoquista!

—¿Yo?—me hice el inocente y me encogí de hombros.—¡Qué va! ¡Sólo me gusta jugar con la presa, nada más!

En ese momento me agaché, siguiendo mis instintos. El ogro arrancó un árbol de raíz y sin previo aviso lo lanzó hacia mí.

Salté hacia un lado y caí de cuclillas a mi derecha.

—A veces me cuesta creer que puedas cargártelos de con un golpe certero— dijo Kim, que se chocó contra mi espalda, tratando de esquivar las flechas de cinco gnomos que habían venido a hacernos compañía.—¿Seguro que no es la suerte, amigo?

—¡La suerte es solo para los perdedores!—En ese momento desenrollé la cadena y comencé a correr alrededor del ogro, inmovilizándole los pies mientras esquivaba los golpes que me propinaba con sus malolientes manos y cuando lo tuve donde lo quería tiré de ella y el grandullón se cayó al suelo, haciendo retumbar el suelo de una forma que hasta los gnomos salieron corriendo. Apoyé mi pie en su pecho y saqué de mi cinturón una navaja.—Lo siento, grandullón, pero hasta aquí llegaste. Ha sido un placer.

No esperé a darle una mera oportunidad de vivir, le rajé el cuello y tras un alarido de dolor el ogro se quedó completamente sin aliento.

Uno menos.

**...**

El sonido de las jarras de cerveza y botellas de alcohol resonaron por todo el burdel.

—¡Por Adrien!--alabó Iván levantando su jarra de cerveza.—¡El mejor cazador de todos los tiempos!

—¡Salud!—gritaron todos a voz de coro.

Sonreí de lado, viendo cómo todos esos idiotas me trataban cómo un Dios. Agarré una de las botellas de alcohol y le di un buen trago. Un fuerte ardor acribilló mi garganta y después la dejé sobre la pequeña mesa de madera.

—Cada vez tardas menos en cargarte con uno de esos bicharracos—Nino apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y me miró intrigado.—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento llevas tú? Creía que todos nos habíamos preparado con el mismo instructor.

Bebí otro trago de la botella y me tomé un tiempo para responder, fingiendo pensármelo.

—No hay táctica, amigo. Simplemente, soy mejor que vosotros—solté con sorna. Me eché hacia atrás con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro y me apoyé con el respaldo de la silla.—En todos los sentidos.

No solía ser muy modesto con todos aquellos asuntos, sobre todo porque era cierto: era el mejor, ninguno me llegaba a los talones.

Yo, Adrien Agreste, era el mejor cazador de todos. No había criatura que se me resistiera. Todos en ese endemoniado bosque me temían: ogros, brujas, duendes, elfos, iaras, nagas y toda a basura que había ahí metida.

Fuimos reclutados para cazar a todos y cada uno de los bichos que habitaban en el bosque. Había demasiados, quizás más especies de las que pudiésemos imaginar. Cada día nos salía algo nuevo y aún no sabíamos a cuantos más tendríamos que enfrentarnos. Pero nuestra promesa fue clara: no dejar a ninguno de ellos con vida.

—No te las des tanto, Agreste—Me confrontó Kim.—Algún día de éstos uno de esos bichos te va a dar bien y toda esa chulería se te va a ir de un puñetazo.

—Pues estoy deseando ver ese día—me mofé.—Porque hace ya bastante tiempo que no vengo con una marca o herida de guerra. La gente empezará a pensar que no cazo ni a un duende.

—Ya te llegará...—Kim le dio un trago a su cerveza— Ya te llegará...

Viendo cómo el ambiente comenzaba a volverse tenso, Nino volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto, ayer cogí a un pescadito—dijo.

—¿Una iara?—pregunté curioso.

Una iara solía era una especie de sirena que habitaba en los ríos. Un poco de agua salaba y ya se te convierte en pescado muerto.

—Esas son unas hijas de puta—saltó Kim de nuevo.—A mi abuelo lo engancharon cuando era joven y no dejaron de él nada más que los huesos bien apurados.

—Tranquilo, se la he vendido al pescadero—dijo Nino.—Me ha dado quinientos francos solo por la cola. La otra mitad de cuerpo se la intentaré encasquetar a algún comerciante que pase por aquí.

—Fuera tonterías—dijo Ivan con la boca llena.—Yo probé esa carne y está buenísima. Mejor que esos peces podridos que traen del sur.

—Pues yo no me comería ninguno de esos bichos—esbocé una mueca de desagrado. Las iaras eran mitad peces y mitad mujeres, y aunque no fueran humanas no podría evitar pensar que me estaba comiendo a una mujer.—Es asqueroso.

—Eso es porque no lo has probado nunca—se justificó Iván.—Aunque supongo que no todos tenemos los mismos gustos.

Llamó al tabernero y le pidió que llenara su jarra de cerveza.

—Hablando de comer y de gustos... ¿Qué?—Kim sonrió pícaro y señaló con la mirada al grupo de mujeres que había en la barra.—¿Por qué no vamos al primer plato?

Una mujer de pelo negro rizado y un vestido granate pasó por nuestro lado. Se contorneó lo suficiente y tras un insinuamiento de trasero me guiñó un ojo.

Kim soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza, terminándose la botella de un trago.

—Por lo visto hoy vamos con las mismas—se quejó.—Ya las tienes a todas en el bolsillo, cómo no.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—fruncí el ceño y señalé con el pulgar a la prostituta que acaba de pasar.

—Que día tras día, todas las mujeres del burdel se pegan por pasar una noche contigo—me aclaró.—Nosotros siempre somos el segundo plato.

—¡Bah! Pero ¿Qué tontería es esa?—dije, sin comprender ni una palabra.

—En eso le tengo que dar la razón—animó Nino.—Todas las de éste local están que se salen para que las escojas a ellas.

—Eso son cosas vuestras—dije incómodo. Tampoco era plan de quitarle a mis compañeros las mujeres. Yo simplemente escogía a una y me la llevaba a la cama, nada más. No estaba en miraditas, cortejos ni mierdas de esas. Veía a una me gustaba y ya esta.

—Tú solo mira la barra—Kim señaló la barra con la cabeza y cuando seguí la dirección vi como cinco chicas me miraban fijamente. Cuando se percataron de mi mirada se miraron las unas a las otras y empezaron a soltar risas tontas.—Las tienes a todas locas y tú apenas te das cuenta.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupado.

—¿Que puedo decir? Es suerte, supongo — murmuré tomando un gran trago de cerveza. Al decir esto todos mis camaradas rodaron los ojos incrédulos.

—Bro, ¿En serio no sabes porque tienes a tantas de tras de ti? — se arriesgo a preguntar Nino.

—Otra vez con lo mismo — mascullé — ¿Queréis dejar ese tema de una vez? No es mi culpa ¿Vale? Yo solo escojo a una, le meto la polla y listo, no tiene nada que ver con la dichosa suerte — refuté.

Mi fiel amigo Nino rodeo mis hombros negando con la cabeza y luego musitó.

—Viejo, en serio que eres muy distraído, a penas y te das cuenta de que las chicas van detrás de ti por tu físico — explicó.

—¿Eh?

¿Mi físico? ¿Que cojones tenía que ver mi cara en todo esto?

—¿Que tiene que ver mi físico en esta conversación? — pregunté anonado.

Nino bajó los hombros exasperado y luego se tomó un enorme trago de cerveza antes de soltar la lengua.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Solo mírate! Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, estas en forma, además de ser el cazador más increíble de todos los tiempos — enumeró — hombres como tú no se encuentran en la vuelta de la esquina... — farfulló.

—¿No te gustarán los hombres ahora, Nino?—se mofó Kim.

Nino se giró con molestia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es cuestión de gustos, sólo le enseño a mi mejor amigo lo que tiene.

—Ja, ya sé que soy el mejor en lo que hago — no iba a negarlo, era el mejor. Pero eso de que yo era como una especie de Dios no me convencía.

Un alboroto en la parte de atrás fue lo que me hizo voltear el rostro al igual que mis compañeros, era ese maldito hijo de puta. Solo el hecho de verlo en el mismo lugar que yo ya me dañaba el excelente humor que traía al celebrar mi victoria con mis amigos.

El tío no hacía otra cosa que ir de casa en casa cobrando impuestos y quitándose la mierda de las uñas. Era un cabrón que se creía que podía tenerlo todo cuando quería, trataba al resto como basura y a las mujeres como sus mascotas. El gilipollas dejaba a la esposa cocinando en casa mientras venía a por carne fresca.

«Repugnante»

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia una de las mesas en donde ese cabrón, tenía acorralada a una chica del bar, una que trataba de zafarse de sus manos sin éxito alguno casi lloriqueando. La chica tenía corrido el maquillaje y su vestido dejaba expuesto sus hombros que se movían ante el lloriqueo de esta. Me acerque y le coloqué una mano en el hombro a ese hijo de puta..

—Oye colega, te ha dicho que la sueltes . Así que, si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, más te vale que la sueltes — espeté una vez que el cabrón trataba de rajar el vestido de la chica, el me regresó la mirada con furia y agarró del pelo a la chica haciéndola chillar de dolor.

—¡Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste y su banda de fenómenos — comenzó a parlotear con claro desprecio — no sé por qué siempre tengo la mala suerte de encontrarme contigo a cualquier lugar al que voy, pero no estoy aquí para una amena charla, solo vengo a darme un gusto al igual que tú — sonrió cínicamente mostrando un diente de oro.

—Mira, estoy demasiado cabreado por el hecho de haberme encontrado con tu cara de perro. Así que o le quitas tus garras de esa chica o te parto la cara aquí mismo— siseé.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Esta preciosura como todas estas perras solo sirven para una sola cosa, y esa es el de satisfacer nuestras necesidades — murmuró con odio.

Este cabrón ya me estaba enfadando.

—Sí, pero son ellas las que eligen si quieren o no a un cliente y ella te ha dicho que no.—Miré a la chica, que me observaba con un atisbo de terror en sus ojos.—Además, mejor ponte a la cola. Yo la vi primero.

—¿Me estás vacilando, chico?—inquirió, soltando a la chica para dar un paso hacia mí.—Porque te recuerdo que mientras tú te dedicas a matar bestias y bichos salvajes, yo me dedico a ser la mano derecha del rey.

—No te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida.—espeté, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.—Odiaba cuando aquel desgraciado utilizaba su título para amenazar a los demás y puede que con otros le funcionase, pero conmigo no.— Y ahora no estamos en el salón del trono, sino en un burdel. Y aquí tú sólo eres otro cliente más al que le puedo partir la cara si me sale de los huevos.

—¿Te crees que el mundo está a tus pies. Te crees invencible, que nada ni nadie va a poder contigo.—dijo, dando pasos a mi alrededor cómo un buitre.—Pero algún día te llegará algo que ponga todo tu mundo patas arriba y toda esa arrogancia que tienes va a esfumarse. Y yo también te recuerdo otra cosa: Yo no soy una bestia que puedas cazar y te darás cuenta de que los hombres pueden ser más letales que un ejército de cíclopes y ogros — finalizó.

Una risa amarga salió de mis labios y al instante una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el burdel, el enojo en la cara de ese hijo de puta era palpable y el que me estuviera riendo en sus narices no hacía más que enfadarlo.

Pare de reír de golpe y lo tomé de las solapas acercándolo a mi rostro.

—Escúchame bien, no sé si te crees profeta o adivino para decirme lo que pasará o no en mi futuro, pero solo te diré, que si tu y tus lame botas no se van ahora mismo de este lugar, las cosas podrían resultar muy mal para vosotros — amenacé, el infeliz me miro con claro enojo, sabía que yo era capaz de partirle la cara y mucho más, el hecho de que no tuviera los brazos desbordantes de músculos no significaba que fuera débil. Y él solo sabía más que nadie.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre gruñéndome como si fuera un lobo furioso y dándoles una señal muda a sus compinches, se marcharon del lugar, el mequetrefe se quedó parado en la puerta sosteniéndola y me miro con ese fuego peligroso en los ojos.

—Algún día llegará tu hora Agreste, y créeme, estaré esperando con ansias el momento para quitarte lo que más amas — prometió.

—Pues cuando ese día llegue, házmelo saber — me burlé observándolo fruncir más el ceño y azotar la puerta de una buena vez.

Quitarme lo que más amo, si como no.

—Gracias — le escuché decir a la joven que ese malnacido había tenido acorralada momentos atrás.

—De nada, guapa — le guiñé un ojo y me giré hacia ella apoyando la mano en la pared donde ella estaba apoyada.—Eres nueva, ¿verdad?

—Sí, empecé ayer—explicó, cabizbaja, cómo si mi proximidad la pusiera nerviosa.

—¿Y qué haces trabajando aquí? Eres demasiado joven para toparte con orangutanes como ese tipo.—dije, mirándola con preocupación.

—Mi padre murió hace unos días y tengo que sacar adelante a mi hermano pequeño—aseguró, levantando la cabeza con seguridad.—Ya se que muchos piensan que éste no es un trabajo digno, pero en situaciones de necesidad cualquier cosa es válida para salir adelante.

Fruncí el ceño y carraspeé. Joder, aunque fuera cuestión de vida o muerte una chica así no podía estar ya metida en un sitio como aquel.

—Puedo intentar ayudarte, déjame encontrarte un trabajo, lo que sea. Puede que mi padre necesite ayuda en la cocina—dije y escuché a mis espaldas los silbidos y las risotadas de mis compañeros.

Me giré hacia ellos y los fulminé con la mirada.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, enserio. Pero ya traté pedir trabajo y todo el mudo dice que no tengo experiencia o que soy demasiado joven.—suspiró, pesarosa y cerró los ojos, cómo si lo que fuera a decir a continuación le costase mil demonios.—Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, escógeme a mí ésta noche, por favor.

Levanté la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—Serás mi primer cliente.—Musitó tímida.—Y no quiero que mi primera vez sea con un hombre cómo el que acaba de salir por la puerta.

Vale, la chica era jodidamente preciosa. Tenía unos ojos dorados y una melena negra rizada que le caía por la espalda. Su piel era broceada y su forma de mirar una adicción.

Tragué saliva, aguantando los impulsos que comenzaban a brotar en mi entrepierna.

No, aún no había luchado suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión y sacarla de ese lugar.

—Yo... No sé—dije, incómodo.

—Por favor, tú me has salvado, nadie hace eso por mujeres cómo nosotras y sé que cualquier hombre que quiera pasar la noche conmigo solo ira a satisfacerse a él mismo—dijo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo que todos esos hombres que dices?—inquirí. Aquello que era lo que normalmente hacía cada vez que me acostaba con una mujer y ésta chica me miraba cómo si fuera una especie de Dios que quitaba la virginidad por arte de magia.

—Porque eres distinto—dijo, sin más.—Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la forma en la que te preocupas. Eres el único hombre en ésta sala que me ha propuesto una vida mejor.

Se acercó a mí y posó sus manos sobre mi pecho.

—Por favor...—me suplicó, enterrando su rostro en mi camisa.—No hagas que esto sea más vergonzoso para mí.

Tensé mis brazos en el aire, justo antes de rodearla entre mis brazos y acercarme a su oído.

—Cuando quieras, nos vamos, preciosa—murmuré contra su oído.

—Ahora mismo.

**...**

El sonido de nuestros gemidos y suspiros de placer era el único son que se escuchaba.

La habitación entera estaba impregnada de sexo, de pasión y de lujuria. Aquella chica era un maldito ángel y haber sido el primero me hacía sentir un puto Dios, cómo ella misma me había dicho.

Al principio, fui más cuidadoso que de costumbre, traté de hacerlo lento y despacio, pero en cuanto la deje de escuchar quejarse empecé a hacérselo de verdad.

Entraba y salía de ella con embestidas cortas y rápidas, haciéndola gemir de placer y un poco de dolor. Sus manos se clavaban en mi espaldas y sus pies se retorcían en las sábanas.

—Oye—la llamé sin detener el ritmo de las embestidas.—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Rosane—respondió, entre gemido y gemido.

"Rosane"

Su nombre se me quedó bien trabajo en la cabeza porque los días siguientes la elegí a ella, y sólo a ella.

**...**

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya estamos de vuelta con nuestra nueva y segunda historia de la cuenta!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer cap?**

**Al parecer nuestro Adrien es un egocéntrico carente de modestia aunque justo si la situación lo requiere. ¿Qué os ha parecido este personaje?**

**Y por otra parte vemos a un nuevo personaje: Rossane, ¿Qué pensáis de ella? Al parecer se ha ganado el afecto de Adrien (Al menos por ahora)**

**Mientras tanto... nuestra Mari sigue en el anonimato... ¿Cuándo aparecerá?**

**Chan Chan Chan.**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los caps que están por venir!**


	4. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Marinette**

* * *

—Perfecto—terminé de untar aquella sustancia espesa sobre la rodilla de la pequeña duendecilla y coloqué la palma de mi mano enfrente para que pudiera subirse. No había mejor remedio contra una caída que el flujo de la Copaiba, un poquito de ésta planta y cualquier herida cicatrizaría al instante.—Creo que con esto debería bastar.

La pequeña, gateó con dificultad hacia mi mano y cuando se subió, la levanté para ponerla enfrente de mi rostro.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—pregunté, preocupada.—Puede que el dolor tarde un poco en irse.

—Ya estoy muchísimo mejor—dijo, con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.—Gracias, Marinette—se inclinó un poco y me dio un beso en la nariz. —No sé que haría sin ti.

Sonreí y levanté mi brazo para ayudarla a subirse a la rama de un árbol.

—Con ésta ya van dos veces el mismo día—puse los brazos en jarra y la miré, fingiendo regañarla.—Ésta mañana con el enjambre de abejas y ahora esto, ¿a quien se le ocurre abalanzarse río a abajo de esa forma?

—Creía que la barca aguantaría—se excusó, agachando la mirada cómo una niña pequeña.—En ese charco funcionó.

—No puedes comparar un charco con un río, Tikki—dije apoyándome en el tronco del árbol donde estaba subida.—La corriente es muy fuerte y una hoja no puede aguantar tanto, por muy fuerte que fuera.

—Tata me dijo que eran los árboles más resistentes del bosque—murmuró cabizbaja.

—No puedes fiarte siempre de lo que te dicen—aseguré, aunque sinceramente no sé a quien engañar, porque yo era igual o más imprudente que ella.

—Claro, ¿cómo aquella vez que se te ocurrió ir a ver de cerca el nacimiento de ese ogro? Te recuerdo que eso fue idea tuya y casi nos convertimos en el aperitivo de esa familia—soltó, dándome una lección.

—Era una escena muy emotiva—dije, cómo si fuera obvio.—Además los bebés ogro son un encanto y que sepas que no te obligué a venir, solo te lo sugerí.

—Pero sabes que nunca puedo resistirme a ese tipo de propuestas. Si no me dieras envidia evitaría tentaciones.

—Claro, claro...—puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí divertida.—Ahora yo soy la culpable de los líos en los que te metes.

—De todos no, pero de la mayoría sí.

La miré molesta, y de no ser porque tenía la rodilla herida, soplaría bien fuerte para tirarla al suelo.

—¡Marinette!—una voz chillona resonó por todo el bosque y ambas nos giramos de golpe. —¡Marinette, ¿dónde demonios te has metido?!

—¡Marinette, Marinette, Marinette!—imitó Tikki malhumorada.—¿Es qué nunca pueden dejarte en paz? Cada vez que tienes un momento para jugar conmigo esas malditas brujas aparecen para fastidiarlo todo.

—Tikki ya sabes que no debes hablar así de ellas—dije, con un tono de voz cansado. No me gustaba que faltaran el respeto a mis superioras, pero tampoco podía negar que apenas me daban un respiro. —Son la mano derecha del espíritu del bosque y... mi familia.

—Lo sé, lo sé...—me interrumpió.—Pero también son unas aguafiestas. Nunca puedo jugar contigo—esbozó un pequeño puchero que me enterneció el corazón y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para depositar un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

—Te prometo que en cuanto termine te buscaré para seguir donde lo dejamos—le prometí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—extendí mi dedo para que ella lo cogiera y lo estrechara entre sus dos manecitas. Esa era la forma de sellar los tratos entre nosotras.

No quise distraerme mucho más. Las driadas mayores no solían ser muy pacientes y prefería no tentar su ira para salir airosa de la situación.

Caminé hacia el centro del bosque, apartando las ramas que caían frondosas de los árboles más antiguos hasta llegar a un gran claro donde un lago rodeado de flora conformaba el refugio de las driadas.

—Oh, ya era hora, te he estado esperando—Lila, una de las driadas antiguas levantó la mirada, apartándose con elegancia su larga melena cobriza.—¿Dónde se supone que andas metida?

—Ehh... Esto... Estaba con Tikki, en la parte norte del bosque—expliqué, colocándome delante de ella, a la espera de sus siguientes órdenes.

—¡Ogh! Otra vez con esos bichejos—esbozó una mueca y se acomodó en la gran roca que había junto al lago.—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te mezcles con las bajezas del bosque?—pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y parece que su malestar aumentó—¿Y qué es ese pelo? Una de las mejores cualidades de una dríada es la belleza y jamás estarás al altura si vas siempre despeinada.

—Según Dáida, todos somos iguales ante el espíritu del bosque, no debería haber diferencias entre las especies—dije, defendiendo a mi pequeña amiga sin sonar muy brusca. En cuanto a lo de mi aspecto... Preferí ignorarla.

—Dáida y su gran corazón—ironizó, rodando los ojos. Se incorporó y miró su reflejo una y otra vez en el agua.—Cómo no, pero cómo sea, ¿fabricaste ese tónico que te dije? Quiero suavizar la piel de mis manos, últimamente las tengo muy ásperas. Esos estúpidos humanos, siempre me hacen fastidiarme mi preciado don.

—Recolecté las hierbas, pero aún no está listo del todo—me mordí el labio inferior, frotándome las manos con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Y por qué no está listo?!—me gritó, girándose hacia mí—¡¿Qué hay más importante que mi tónico?!

—B-Bueno, es que yo... —titubeé, nerviosa, buscando una excusa lo suficientemente buena que me sacara de ese lío.

—¡¡Marinette!!—me llamó otra superiora.—¡¡Marinette!!

Me giré sobre mis talones, buscando a la dueña de la voz.

—La señora Edel me llama...—dije, caminando hacia atrás.—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me fabriques mi tónico!—sentenció.

—¡¡Marinette!!—insistió Edel y de inmediato di un repingo, sobresaltada.

—Lo siento... Pero se enfada mucho cuando la ignoran—retrocedí poco a poco, ignorando las voces que Lila había empezado a propinar a los cuatro vientos.

—Ni se te ocurra marcharte—me gritó.—¡Marinette!

Eché a correr, acercándome a Edel, otra de las driadas antiguas. No hizo falta que me viera de frente para saber que estaba ahí, pues en cuanto me acerqué a unos pasos de ella habló sin pesarlo:

—¿Has recogido los frutos que te dije?—dijo, metiéndose un puñado de vallas a la boca. El jugo de éstas empezó a chorrear por su barbilla y por instinto arrugué mi nariz.

—Así es...—dije.—De hecho... son las que se está comiendo ahora mismo.

—¿A sí?—se miró las vallas que tenía en la cesta y giró la cabeza hacia mí.—Pues entonces recoge más, quiero muchas más. Yo no me alimento con el aire cómo tú, jovencita. Necesito alimento para sustentarme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—Se giró hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo—Estás tan delgada que te llevará el viento un día de éstos.

Rodé los ojos disimuladamente para no contradecir su comentario. En el mejor de los casos, era ella la que debería dejar de comer como si se fuera a morir mañana, lo cual aclaro. Es imposible.

—Lo tendré siempre presente Edel— dije algo nerviosa por la forma en como engullía los frutos silvestres de manera que hiciera incluso soniditos molestos al masticar y gemir de gozo por el sabor de las vallas.

—Deberías— habló esta vez con dificultad al tener la boca llena.

Asentí y sin más demora, recogí una cesta y me adentré en el bosque donde podía encontrar una gran variedad de frutas silvestres para mi glotona superior.

Tendría que haber traído más de una cesta conociendo la cantidad de comida que se manda a la boca.

Me dio escalofríosal recordar esas vallas siendo mascadas por ella y su barbilla chorreada por el líquido rojizo de las frutas.

Finalmente, encontré varios arbustos de fresas, empecé a recoger una por una y echarla a la cesta. Ya llevaba una muy buena cantidad, pero tendria que llenar la cesta hasta el borde si quería tranquilizar el hambre de Edel, por ahora.

Y después de ésto tengo que fabricar el tónico de Lila, que horror

—Tengo que darme prisa— me apresuré a recoger con velocidad los pequeños frutos, sin importar que las espinas se clavaran en mis dedos dificultandome la tarea, después me pondría el flujo de Copaiba sobrante de cuando curé a Tikki.

—¡Listo!— había llenado la cesta hasta el borde como había prometido, hubo incluso algunas fresas que cayeron al suelo al no poder equilibrarse bien dentro de la canastilla.

Agarré firmemente la cesta con el botín de Edel y procedí a correr con cuidado de que no se cayeran las pequeñas fresas. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Dejé la cesta a un lado de la superiora Edel y terminé haciendo otra carrera para preparar el tónico que suavisaría las manos de Lila, los ingredientes eran algo difíciles de conseguir. Pero finalmente los tenia conmigo, y solo haría falta mezclarlos para obtener el anhelado tónico.

—Un poco de savia de roble, pétalos de lavanda triturados, pelusa de diente de león...

Seguía arrojando uno y otro ingrediente al pequeño caldero que uitilizaba para hacer infusiones, en la mayor parte, pedidos de Lila, como un perfume de agua de rosas, mascarillas de frutas para su rostro, cremas para el cabello y un millar de cosas que servían para mantener intacta su belleza, al menos eso es lo que ella decía.

Seguí removiendo con fuerza los ingredientes mezclados en el caldero y cuando la mezcla se empezó a tornar entre morada y verde, supe que estaba listo. Vertí el espeso líquido en un cuenco de madera y procedí a cerrarlo bien para que no se derramara el contenido. Solo era cosa de entregarselo a Lila para que deje de hacer berrinche.

El día fue muy duro después de aquella faena. Ser una driada novata significaba servir a las driadas superiores, las mayores y más poderosas driadas que han pisado la tierra. Han vivido siglos y siglos prestando sus poderes para servir y proteger al bosque. Además de que eramos las únicas driadas que quedabamos en la tierra. Las driadas vecinas que estaba encargadas de cuidar la zona contraria del bosqe habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Nos protegiamos unas a las otras con la única y más sencilla regla. "No salir jamás del bosque"

Nuestro mundo estaba siendo amenazado por la raza humana, la cantidad de criaturas mágicas que habían desaparecido era cada vez más preocupante y todo por culpa de esos seres a los que llamaban humanos.

Daida siempre ha dicho que el odio que sienten por nosotros era una forma de purificarse así mismos, sintiéndose una especie superior, más fuerte y más inteligente.

Caminé por un largo tiempo por el sendero del bosque. Quería descansar un poco y desahogarme. Había sido realmente cansado ir de allá para acá buscando complacer a mis superioras.

Por suerte para mí, tenía un lugar especial secreto al que podía ir a relajarme, era un sitio muy tranquilo en donde gozaba de la compañía de las aves sobre las ramas de los árboles y del sonido del pequeño riachuelo que estaba allí.

El crujir de las hojas y las ramas llamaron mi atención, eran pisadas, pisadas de algún ser extraño que había descubierto mi lugar especial.

Me oculté detrás de unos arbustos para mirar mejor a los intrusos, jadeé sorprendida al ver quienes eran los invasores.

Humanos.

¿Cómo puede ser? Hacía años que ningún humano entraba a aquella zona del bosque. Jamás se habían adentrado tanto.

Trate de relajarme y quizás pensar en un método para lograr escapar sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, eran demasiados, si me descubrían era mi fin.

Traté de escabullirme por un sendero cubierto por un espeso césped y correr, pero algo captó mi atención en la conversación de aquellos malvados seres.

—Kim hermano, ¿No crees que deberías buscar un poco de leña para hacer la fogata?, está por oscurecer y nos quedaremos sin luz antes de terminar de armar el campamento.— habló uno de ellos que tenía la piel un tanto oscura y traía en sus manos un montón de ramas alargadas junto con una tela color blanca que estaba posada enla hierba.

Otro tipo de esos un poco más robusto que el que habló, entró en escena con una filosa y enorme hacha de metal en sus manos y miró fijamente el árbol que estaba a su izquierda.

—Tranquilo viejo, yo me encargó— se mofó caminando hacia el árbol, MI árbol.

Sentí como un nudo se cernía en mi estómago y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las intenciones: iban a talarlo.

"¡No! No puede hacerlo. No será Capaz" pensé, pero al ver su cercana distancia me di cuenta de que aquel hombre no pensaba darle tregua a mi árbol.

"Tengo que hacer algo"

Sin pensar en nada más que salvar el árbol que por tantos años había protegido y cuidado, canalizé mi poder en mis manos con la mirada fúrica posada en los hombres que trataban de lastimar mi árbol. Una pequeña luz verde resplandeció en el suelo, y en silencio ordené que una enredadera de espinas se alzara en dirección al hombre y la planta que brotó del suelo muy obediente, se enroscó a los pies del hombre haciéndolo tropezar.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Kim!— gritó uno de ellos angustiado al ver que su compañero había caído de lleno al suelo siendo estrujado por una de mis enredaderas.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?— espetó molesto el hombre al que había atacado.

Te lo tenias merecido

Continúe haciendo brotar varias plantas asustando un poco a los humanos presentes, que corrían en direcciones contrarias tratando de evitar ser agarrado por una de mis serpientes de hojas.

Estaba satisfecha con el resultado, había logrado que se olvidaran por completo de su objetivo principal, que era talar el árbol con el que había pasado mis años creciendo para convertirme en una driada.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver como se diapersaban gritando y tratando de destrozar las hojas y ramas que se alzaban contra ellos furiosas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero que tenemos aquí — habló una voz detrás de mi, ronca y profunda tanto como para hacer que mi cuerpo temblara de miedo.—Así que eras tú...

Me habían descubierto, el miedo que me causó voltear hasta ver quien era, me causó un respingo de sorpresa y mis poderes dejaron de fluir, haciendo que las plantas cayeran lángidas al suelo.

**...**

**Capitulo 2 listo!**

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la segunda parte de esta nueva historia!**

**Qué os ha parecido?**

**En este cap se nos presenta a nuestra preciosísima Marinette!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este personaje?**

**Y cómo vemos, las driadas mayores aprovechan su posición para tenerla cómo su cenicienta, ¿qué opináis de estas criaturas?**

**Y para finalizar, Mari ha sido interceptada por humanos y no simples humanos si no los compañeros de Adrien, pero... Parece que él no estaba por allí... ¿Andará cerca?**

**¿Qué pasará con Mari?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos caps!**


	5. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Adrien**

* * *

Comprobé la sujeción de mi ballesta y maldije internamente.

Esos desagradecidos estarán jodiendome toda la semana por este retraso . Y es que parecía que uno no podía ni distraerse cinco minutos. No tenía la culpa de que ellos no cogieran cacho.

Rosanne siempre sabía como tenerme contento durante horas y parecía que eso los corrompía de la envidia. Ni siquiera se esperaron a que pudiera vestirme, salieron del burdel y se metieron en el bosque y para colmo yo diría que los muy idiotas se metieron a lo más hondo de este.

Para el norte... Sí ya claro y en que parte del norte de bosque.

Saqué una pequeña brujula de mi cinturón y la sitúe en la tierra del suelo esperando a que la fecha apuntará a el sitio donde mis compañeros estaban.

Y no sabía exactamente el tiempo que llevaba buscandolos pero se me hacían las horas muertas.

La brújula me apunto en la dirección más jodida de todas. Sí, a todo el centro del bosque y donde más mierda había. Y con eso no me refería a la mierda que se te pega en los zapatos.

No, en el centro era donde estaban los peces gordos y los bichos más peligrosos.

Por mi no había ningún problema, de hecho ya era hora de poner llevar una cicatriz a la espalda de la que alardear, pero tampoco me hacía gracia ver a uno de mis camaradas sin cabeza, porque más de alguna vez casi se los llevan por delante, y estoy hablando de un simple gnomo o un ogro.

Me puse en pie y cogí mi ballesta en mano. Prefería estar atento a tener que lidiar con un ataque sorpresa que me pillara desprevenido.

En aquella parte del bosque todo estaba más silencioso y eso significaba peligro. Porque aquello que no puedes ver y oír puede ser el arma que acabe contigo.

Estuve con todos mis sentidos alerta, atento a cada pajaro que emprendía el vuelo y a cada serpiente que se deslizaba por la hierba.

Apreté entee mis manos la ballesta y caminé sigilosamente por el bosuqe apartando ramas y hojas que estorbaban a mi visión, dejé caer mi pie al frente dando otro paso y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en ll más profundo del bosque. Pero aún no podía ver a mis amigos.

¿Donde están esos ineptos?

Aún alerta a cualquier peligro que me acechara, traté de buscar un minimo rastro de mis camaradas, cada paso que avanzaba, era un poco más fuerte el sonido que se prolongaba, era más como un escandaloso sonido de risas y gritos. No había duda, eran ellos, solo unos tontos como ellos podían entrara a la parte más obscura del bosque para armar un alboroto.

Resoplé con fastidio al imaginarme a esos inutiles perseguir a un duende o a un gnomo como el gato persiguiendo a un ratón, así que aligeré la marcha para llegar más rápido al punto de encuentro.

Los ruidos no cesaban y me estaba preguntando de que se estaban descojonando de la risa y porqué había necesidad de utilizar las cadenas de hierro que utilizabamos para quemar a esos bichejos brillantes denominadas hadas, porque podía distinguir su sonido a kilómetros.

Cuando llegué todos estaban en un círculo riendo a carcajadas de lo que sea que hubiesen atrapado. Me acerqué corriendo a Nino, que no estaba participando en aquel espectáculo y le pregunté las razones porqué esos idiotas se agazajaban con aquella cosa tirada en el suelo.

—No es nada, hermano—suspiró mi más leal amigo, mirando a mis compañeros al frente cruzado de brazos.— Los muchachos descubrieron a una especie de hechicera atacándonos. No sabemos con exactitud que clase de criatura es, pero por los poderes que tenía con los que nos atacó, creemos que es un tipo de bruja o una hechicera de artes oscuras, los poderes son muy parecidos — mencionó colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla pensativo.

—¿Habéis descubierto cuál es su punto débil?—pregunte, tratando de acercarme a ellos. Si habían descubierto una nueva especie, yo era el primero que quería verla, sobre todo para saber a qué atenderme en futuras peleas.

—Eso están intentado adivinar — mencionó Nino señalandolos.

—¿A que te refieres? — pregunté algo confundido.

Él se acercó y casi susurró.

—Porque no lo ves tú mismo — sugirió mirando con ojos preocupados al frente. Era la primera vez que ponía ese tipo de miradas, era un poco angustiante. Le hice casi y me abrí paso entre los muchachos y pregunté el porqué estaban armando tanto escándalo por una simple criatura.

—A ver señores, habrán paso— grité empujando a mis compañeros y cuando logré un poco de espacio, me encontré con un un panorama ante el que no supe como reaccionar.

Era una chica. Tenía puesto unicamente un quitón de color blanco que cubría las partes necesarias, y su cabello estaba decorado por pequeñas flores silvestres, no podía ver su cara aún, pues su pelo caía como una cortina negra sobre su rostro, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: parecía más humana que criatura mágica.

De un momento a otro, Kim sujetó con más fuerza la cadena con la que tenían amarrado su cuello y tiró de ella haciendo que la chica se cayera al suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

¿¡Pero qué cojones estaban haciendo...!? Si seguían así la iban a ahorcar.

La chica estaba por morir asfixiada, estaba pálida y movía los brazos desesperadamente dirigiendose a su cuello, tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

Mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo ante un escenario que me parecía de lo más bizarro. Podría ser una hechicera, una bruja o cualquier bicho del bosque, pero ante mis ojos no había nada de eso, tan solo una joven que estaba siendo maltratada por cinco brutos.

—¿Estas tratando de liberarte, zorra?— preguntó Kim carcajeandose por sus fallidos intentos de liberarse.—Mirad eso chicos, esta zorra quiere que la soltemos— volvió a decir. Se acercó a ella y agarró la parte superior de su atuendo rasgándolo por completo y dejando al descubierto sus dos pechos.

Empezaron a silbar, gritando palabras obscenas, como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo del burdel. Kim dio un paso adelante y se agachó para tocar uno de esos pechos que por alguna razón yo estaba deseando tocar también.

—¡Ya basta!— siseé furioso dejando en evidencia que no estaba de humor para jueguecitos.

—¿Adrien?— inquirió confuso tratando de soltarse de mi agarre— al fin llegaste amigo, mira— señaló a la chica— la hemos tenido así desde que la capturamos, ¿Te gustaría tener el honor de acabar con ella de una buena vez?— me preguntó toqueteando el arma que me traia en las manos—aunque primero me gustaría divertirme un poco.

—Si tan necesitados estáis, no entiendo porque habéis salido con tantas prisas del burdel. Me parece lamentable que estés haciendo ésto y con... Una criatura del bosque.

Juro que por un momento ví todo rojo, mi mente se nublo de puro coraje y apreté tan fuerte el brazo de Kim amenazando con romperlo.

—Suéltala — siseé— ¡Ahora!

Kim me miró con los ojos tan abiertos que por un momento pensé que se le saldrían de sus órbitas, más poco le duro esa expresión al ver que hablaba en serio.

—E-Es una broma, ¿verdad?— preguntó dudoso y algo temeroso.

—¿Acaso me ves la puta cara de que estoy bromeando? — dije masticando cada palabra.

—P-Pero...

—No me gustaría tener que repetirlo otra vez— lo amenacé.

Este asintio y algo tembloroso soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la chica y esta cayó al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y le quité la cadena que tenía atada a su cuello. En cuanto se vio libre, tomó enormes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recobrar el oxígeno que había estado quitándole durante varios segundos.

Me arrodillé a su altura, acercándome un poco y tratando de no asustarla.

—P-Por favor, y-ya no más, ya no más— repitió con la voz entre cortada abrazandose así misma sin dejar de respirar rápidamente.

Estaba totalmente expuesta, así que me llevé mis manos a algunas de las correas que sujetaban mi ballesta para poder quitarme la chaqueta y colocársela sobre sus hombros, causandole una rápida reacción de estremecimiento. Estaba muy asustada.

—Oye— la llamé— Tranquila, ya ha pasado, ¿vale?

Ella por primera vez, me miro a los ojos, y en cuanto ese par de ojos azules se conectaron con los míos, sentía que estaba en un mar a la deriva. Era preciosa, con unos rasgos delicados y dulces, y unos labios entreabiertos que captaron mi atención al instante,eran de un color rosa natural tan delicado que cualquiera diría que estarían hechos de pétalos de rosas. Mi corazón latió con rapidéz al notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo por el sobresfuerzo que hacía al respirar.

Levanté una de mis manos para posarla sobre su hombro, cuando una mano me agarró por la espalda y me hizo retroceder.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—gruñó Kim, observándome con una mirada llameante.—¡Estás echando todo a perder!

—No parece peligrosa—dije, ladeando mi rostro para mirarla de nuevo.—Es sólo una mujer y... Parece humana.

—Eso es lo que parece, sí—intervino Iván, dando un paso adelante.—Nosotros también lo creíamos, hasta que utilizó sus poderes para atacarnos. Tendrías que haberlo visto, era cómo si los árboles tuvieran vida.

—Es una bruja, de eso estoy seguro—aseguró Kim.—Y a esas putas solo hay una forma de tratarlas.

Escuché unos sollozos a nuestras espaldas. Sonaban como una dulce melodía, frágil e indolora, como si en lugar de llorar alguien estuviese tarareando una melodía.

Todos nos giramos y mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos al ver la escena que teníamos delante de nuestras narices: la chica estaba arrodillada y llorando, pero eso no fue lo extraño y a la vez fascinante del asunto. Eran sus lágrimas, unas lágrimas transparentes y brillantes que salían de sus ojos y surcaban el camino de sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, donde tocaron una flor, marchita que a los pocos segundos se transformó en un precioso cristal que brillaba más que el diamante.

Y no fue lo único, la hierba en la que estaba arrodillada también se fue convirtiendo en una bonita superficie de cristal donde se reflejaban los rayos del mismísimo sol.

—¿H-Habéis visto eso?—titubeó Nino con la boca abierta.

—Se han transformado en cristal—musitó Max, y por su expresión supe que ya estaba tratando de buscar una lógica lo suficientemente buena cómo para explicar lo que acabábamos de ver.

—Sí, claro que lo han hecho—dijo Kim, dando un paso a delante—Y por el brillo de esos cristales, apuesto a que deben costar una fortuna.—Sacó de su cinturón una de sus navajas y sonrió divertido.— Dejádmela a mí, llorará hasta que nos haga ricos.

En ese instante, extendí mi brazo y lo detuve, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Después yo fui el que tomó la iniciativa de acercarme y comprobar con mis propios ojos el material de aquellos cristales.

Si Kim aparecía con una navaja y encima con esa cara de perro, la chica no dudaría en huir o dejar de llorar o de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Me agaché un poco, apoyando mi peso en mi rodilla derecha, con cautela y a una distancia prudente para no asustarla. La chica levantó la mirada, con ojos cristalizados y sin detener esas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, como el agua de un río. No se movió ni un solo centímetro, tan solo se dedicó a quedarse quieta, cómo si de alguna forma estuviera esperando a que yo hiciera algo. Al menos, estaba seguro de que no tenía miedo, o al menos no tanto como el que había tenido con esos brutos que piensan con la polla en lugar de con la cabeza.

Esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora y con prudencia, arranqué la flor que se había transformado en cristal. La tanteé, notando la suavidad y el brillo de aquella piedra preciosa. Se veía duro, a juzgar por su peso y la transparencia de cada pétalo parecía irreal.

«Joder, apuesto a que ésta cosa vale más que el diamante»

Levanté la cabeza y miré a la chica, que parecía haber estado mirándome todo el tiempo.

«Así que puedes convertir algo en piedras preciosas solo con tus lágrimas»

Sonreí de lado y me puse en pie para dar otro paso hacia ella. Al verme, se arrastró hacia atrás y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando me incliné para cogerla en volandas.

—Solo quiero ayudarte—musité, cuando la vi resistirse.—Déjame hacerlo.

Sus ojos, aún cristalizados, pestañearon varias veces y después su mirada de desplazó a mis compañeros que la miraban como si fuera un banco andante. Cuando reparó en Kim, aún con navaja en mano, no dudó ni un instante y se refugió en mis brazos, rodeándome el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y permitiéndome levantarla en volandas.

—Pero, ¿qué está haciendo?—murmuraron mis compañeros.

—Se ha vuelto loco—gruñó Kim.

Ante aquel desfile de piropos para nada alagadores, ladeé mis rostro para mirarlos uno a uno y cuando tuve su atención les guiñé un ojo, dejando bien en claro que tenía un plan. Al verme, sus caras descompuestas, pasaron a ser de nuevo burlonas y pícaras.

Así eran ellos, cada vez que tenía un plan en manos se volcaban ciegamente en mí.

Y eso era lo que haría.

Habíamos descubierto una mina y si esa chica podría volvernos ricos, la haría llorar, pero no tiene que ser de dolor precisamente, como el idiota de Kim pretendía. Había muchos motivos que podían hacer que alguien llorara y yo ya tenía el plan perfecto para conseguirlo.

La llevé a la cabaña que teníamos a las afueras del bosque. Era un sitio pequeño donde nos quedábamos algunas noches cuando la cosa se ponía fea. Estaba situado en un lugar estratégico lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de cualquier bicho que intentase acercarse y lo suficientemente cerca como para salir a la caza de cualquier criatura que se nos pusiera por delante.

Cerré la puerta, dándole una patada con el pie y caminé al centro de la habitación, concretamente hacia la gran mesa de madera donde más de una vez nos habíamos emborrachado.

Recuerdo una vez, íbamos más borrachos que una cuba y se nos pasó por la cabeza hacer una apuesta para ver quien cazaba más gnomos por la noche.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo y senté a la chica encima de la mesa que parecía no tener intención de soltarme aún.

—Esos hombres ya no están—dije, cogiendo sus manos para apartarlas con suavidad.—Así que no tienes por qué temer nada.

Me miró con sus ojos azules aún muy abiertos y después se abrazó así misma, recorriendo toda la estancia con la mirada. Aparté de una patada una espada y un arpón y los oculté debajo de la mesa antes de que recayera en ellos y después le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas que al parecer no fue bien recibida pues la desconfianza volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Me removí incómodo en mi sitio, maquinando otra vía de escape.

—¿Qué tal el cuello?—dije, levantando una de mis manos para tocar las marcas rojizas que se había quedado sobre su pálida piel.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad, al instante cómo si mis manos la quemaran.

—Tranquila—levanté las manos en son de paz y le mostré que no tenía nada con lo que hacerle daño.—Solo quiero ver cómo tienes las heridas, nada más.

Se llevó sus manos al cuello y cuando tocó una de las marcas rojizas soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—Mira, deja que te ayude—dije, cogiendo una de sus manos para que dejara de tocarse las heridas.—Puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

La chica me miró a mí y después nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Solo tienes que confiar en mí—murmuré, y sabía que podía entenderme porque antes la escuché hablar mi mismo idioma.—Espérame aquí, voy a por alcohol y un poco de agua.

No me dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia el mueble para coger un trapo, un tarro de agua y una botella de alcohol, pero para cuando quise regresar a donde la había dejado, la vi quitarse la chaqueta que le había dejado, para salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Joder—gruñí y dejé todo sobre el mueble para caminar hacia la puerta e impedirle el paso.—Creo que he dicho muy fuerte lo de que puedes entender mi idioma.

—Tú eres un humano—dijo, como si me hubiera dando en las narices. Su noto de voz era muy extraño, pronunciaba muy exagerado y el tono que utilizaba muy suave.

—Vaya parece que si me entiendes—me llevé una mano a la nuca, incómodo y sonreí con suficiencia.—Y sí, hasta donde yo sé soy humano y eso que no soy muy listo.

—Entonces no puedo confiar en ti—dijo, acercándose a mí gasta quedar apenas unos pasos de mí.

«Mierda, ¿por qué cojones se tiene que quitar la jodida chaqueta?»

Me esforcé por mirarla a los ojos y no quedarme fijo en esos dos pechos que me pedía a gritos que extendiera la mano por toda su complexión.

—Claro que puedes confiar en mí, pero para más seguridad para ti, será mejor que te cubras con algo—cogí una manta que había colgada en el perchero y se la acerqué.—Está bien si no te gusta mi chaqueta pero ésto no puedes rechazarlo. Está muy suave y además está muy calentita.

Se quedó mirando la manta confundida.

—No, no lo quiero—dijo, retrocediendo.

—Créeme, si la vas a querer—la amenacé, sintiendo cómo cada vez se me ponía más dura.—Por favor, no me des una razón para no confiar en mí, porque si te sigues paseándote delante de mí medio desnuda, vas a convertir esta cabaña en un palacio de cristal.

Ella no pareció entender mi amenaza, porque me miró confundida, pestañeando varias veces y después me dio la espalda para seguir caminando por toda la cabaña, buscando no sé que cosas.

Maldije para mis adentros y la seguí hasta ponerme de nuevo delante de ella. No pensaba decir que me estaba excitando, ni lo que eso significaba, porque entonces si estaría bien cagada la cosa. Así que intenté calmar con todas mis fuerzas a mi amiguito, mientras la veía deambular por la cabaña, seguramente buscando la salida.

—Si quieres salir de aquí, vas a tener que dejar que te cure las heridas—dije, tratando de sonar convincente.—Y ponerte esto encima.

Suspiré mirando como retrocedía hasta chocar a la pared y chocar su espalda sin tener alguna escapatoria, no tenía remedio.

—No te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que te coloques esto y me dejes curarte esas heridas— advertí seriamente mirando sus ojos enrojecidos y su labio tembloroso, dudando en si acceder o no. Finalmente, con rendición, se acerco a mi y dejó que le colocára la manta encima de sus delicados hombros, cubriendo así sus pechos desnudos.

Un alivio, en ambos sentidos.

Una vez que me permitió taparla con la manta le extendí una mano hacia ella.

—Tómala, confía en mi ¿Vale? Solo quiero curar las heridas de tu cuello— susurré dulcemente para darle una actuación más crédula.

Un par de segundos después ella tomó mi mano dejandome sentir la suavidad de sus manos al estar en contacto con las mías, que a diferencia de las suyas eran ásperas y más grandes que las pequeñas y frágiles manos que tenía entre las mías.

—Ven aquí— le indiqué atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo para guiarla hasta el taburete que estaba a un lado del bar donde mis amigos y yo nos emborrachabamos, hice que se sentara en el mientras yo me separaba de su lado para buscar las cosas para curar las heridas. Saqué algodón, alcohol y un poco de agua destilada en un cuenco de barro.

Sostuve el pequeño trozo de algodón y lo remojé en el agua para limpiar la herida de su cuello. Más al acercarme a este, ella cerró los ojos y se aparto instintivamente.

«Mierda»

—Es solo agua— dije para tranquilizarla— esta bien, es solo para limpiar los magullones.

Ella asintió dejando total acceso a su cuello para que le pasara el algodón, enseguida limpié con el trozo la poco sandre que desprendía de la herida y observé como siseaba de dolor al contacto con este, y eso que aún no le había colocado el alcohol para deshinfectar la herida.

Ella se alejó un poco del artículo que le hacía estremecer de dolor, acarició sus brazos como si se estuviera consolando ella misma.

Cuando termine de limpiar la herida, sumergi el algodón ahora en un poco de alcohol para desinfectarle las heridas, pero, algo extraño pasó. Cuando estuve a punto de topar la rapadura de su cuello con el alcohol, las heridas colenzaron a cerrarse delante de mis ojos, quedando un fino y terso cuello en lugar de un enorme y feo magullón causado por una cadena de hierro. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—P-Pero que demonios...

—Agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi— habló con una voz dulce, totalmente encantadora.

Se levantó de pronto como si nada aún encogida de hombros sujetando la manta para cubrir su desnudo pecho.

—Quisiera irme ahora...— murmuró con la mirada fija al suelo, mirando sus pequeños pies calzandos por unas sencillas zapatillas color verde, amarraban sus tobillos como si fueran pequeñas enredaderas.

Hice un gesto con la boca y puse una mano en su espalda causandole un sobresalto, a lo que yo le dí una mirada tranquilizadora para que se dejará llevar.

—Es por aquí, sígueme—le susurré indicandole el camino hacia la puerta, no quería retenerla y hacer que dejara de confiar en mi si quería continuar con mi plan. La idea era que confiara en mi ciegamente. Y dejandola ir, sería un gran paso hacia un salto de fe.

Le abrí la puerta y ella se quedó parada un rato en el marco de este. Como si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento la retuviera y le enviara de vuelta a la habitación a torturarla como lo hicieron ese grupo de burros.

Cuando menos lo esperé, la chica se soltó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, adentrandose en el bosque y dejando un rastro de perfume floral a medida que se iba alejando. No la retendría, haría que confiara en mi de una manera u otra, y no hacia falrta torturarla para conseguir lo que todos deseabamos de ella.

Conseguiré esas valeosas lágrimas, a como de lugar.

Es una promesa...

* * *

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Como podéis ver, en este capítulo, ha sido el encuentro de nuestros dos protagonistas . Y por si fuera poco, habéis descubierto el secreto, de porque esta historia se titúla... "Lágrimas de Cristal" ¿Os dabais una idea?**

**Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas Adrien la ha liberado, diciendo tener un plan para conseguir sus valeosas lágrimas, ¿Será un buen plan? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**¡Nos despedimos de todos con un beso!**

**¡Bye, Bye! .**


	6. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Marinette**

* * *

Corrí cómo si la vida me fuera en ello, sin darle tregua a mis pulmones para llevarse un poco de oxígeno.

Si quería salir ilesa de todo aquello más me valía llegar a casa pronto y buscar refugio entre el resto de Dríadas. Sin duda sus poderes eran más antiguos y por lo tanto más letales. Si cualquiera de esos humanos se atrevía a atacarlas, se verían en una situación muy complicada.

Me detuve junto a un viejo tronco de roble, para apoyarme y recuperar el aire. Los humanos con los que me había encontrado estaban por el norte del bosque, con mi árbol así que si quería evitarlos debería ir por el noreste, aunque eso supusiera andar más.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, allá donde me había atado aquella cosa privándome de mi respiración. Aún sentía como la apretaban contra mi piel, riéndose y disfrutando a costa de mis sufrimiento. Aquellas criaturas llamadas humanos eran unos completos salvajes.

¿Qué les había hecho yo para que actuaran de esa forma?

Solo me estaba defendiendo o más bien defendiendo a mi árbol.

Cerré mis manos en puños, odiándome a mí misma por un momento por ser tan débil. Si tan solo conociera los secretos de los conjuros antiguos de las Dríadas podría defenderme sin problema, pero claro... Yo solo era una aprendiz y hasta que no estuviera a la altura de el resto de Dríadas, jamás me dejarían aprenderlos. Llevaba más de diez años intentando complacerlas, intentando demostrar que a pesar de todo yo podía ser como ellas, pero... cada día que pasaba más tenía la sensación de ser una simple sirvienta que lo único que hace es complacer sus deseos.

Suspiré pesarosa y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la madera del árbol mientras agarraba con fuerza la manta que aquel humano me había dado.

De no haber sido por él, estaría muerta en aquellos instantes.

Pronto sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, cómo si quisiera decirme desesperadamente algo. Un sofocante calor se adueñó de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar pensar en el rostro de aquel humano que me había salvado la vida.

Iba vestido igual que el resto, pero a juzgar por sus acciones, diría que él no era como ello, pues de lo contrario me hubiera atacado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando lo tuve tan cerca, no pude evitar reparar en sus ojos. Eran muy bonitos, como dos gemas esmeraldas que resaltaban con su melena rubia. Jamás había visto a un humano tan guapo, aunque podía decir que aquella era la primera vez que veía uno.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar como sus manos tocaron mi piel con agua para limpiar las heridas, a pesar de regenerar mi piel al instante, se sintió bien el saber que alguien se preocupara por mi..

Suspiré calmando los latidos de mi corazón y tratando de recobrar aire, no podía correr más, por mas que lo intentara mis piernas y el dolor en mi estomago me privaba de dar un paso más.

Me recosté en la hierba fresca y me desplomé hasta quedar con la mirada al cielo, los árboles cubrían gran parte de mi visión con sus frondosas hojas, pero nada que fuera problema para mi, a pesar de estar demasiado lejos de la guarida de las Dríadas, no obstante, el bosque también era mi hogar. Y nada me tranquilizaba más que observar las ramas de los árboles sacudiéndose con el viento y ese olor a pino era tan agradable y relajante.

Aún no podía borrar de mi cabeza el mal rato que pasé con esos tipos, cada vez que recordaba esa escena, mis ojos comenzaban a arder y mi pecho se sentía como si me estuviesen atravesando con una lanza de hielo. Sentía mi piel erizarse y mi estomago se contrajo de una manera dolorosa.

«Ya no pienses en eso»

Removí la cabeza ligeramente cubriéndome con la manta que aún permanecía tibia sobre mis hombros.

La apreté con fuerza rememorando nuevamente la imagen de aquel joven de hermosa mirada esmeralda y el como me había salvado de esos tipos. Había salvado mi vida, estaba en deuda con él.

Las ganas de llorar pasaron, pero no me animaba a levantarme aún del suelo, estaba muy cansada de tanto correr, además, mi vestido estaba rasgado, no podía llegar con esta prenda proveniente de humanos al refugio, me castigarían al saber que fui vista por humanos. Y más aún al saber que fui víctima de sus torturas al no saber defenderme, tendrían otra razón para no enseñarme más los conjuros antiguos, creerían que soy una presa fácil para cualquiera.

Había trabajado duro como para echar tantos años de sacrificio por un simple error como este, me quité la manta y la dejé en el suelo rápidamente como si esta estuviera maldita.

Tenía que arreglar mi vestido y deshacerme de esa cosa.

—¿Que voy a hacer? — murmuré con verdadero pesar, mirando el pedazo de tela en el suelo.

—¡Marinette! — exclamó alguien.

Una pequeña vocecilla, dulce como campana, se escuchó de pronto, y segundos después, una lucecita color lila floto a mi alrededor, materializándose después en una pequeña hada con un largo vestido color amatista y su piel de igual forma resplandecía de un hermoso color violeta. Era un hada encargada de cuidar las flores y la salud de estas. Hacía florecer y crecer cualquier planta en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Atíla! — exclamé emocionada de ver a una de mis amigas de la infancia, ahí en frente de mi.

—¡Marinette! — gritó de igual forma — cuanto tiempo sin verte — dijo de manera dulce revoloteando a mi lado. Me alegraba tanto verla.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos Tikki y yo — agregué. — desapareciste por muchos años.

—Así es —confirmó — pero no vengo sola, Coralia y Náyabe vienen conmigo — sonrió.

Enseguida dos esferas de luz de un color azul agua y bermellón resplandeciente, se pusieron a un lado suyo, eran tan pequeñas que apenas las podía visualizar sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos, más eso no me impidió ofrecerles una sonrisa amistosa y darles una cálida bienvenida.

—¿Que estas haciendo por estos rumbos? Creí que estabas en entrenamiento para convertirte en una dríada suprema, ese era tu sueño ¿recuerdas? — inquirió confundida ladeando su pequeña cabeza.

Agaché la cabeza contrariada, Atíla era una de mis mejores y más viejas amigas, ella sabía todas mis ilusiones y anhelos al igual que Tikki, además de que también se había involucrado en varias de mis locuras en el pasado.

Contarle significaría revelarle el hecho de que estuve con humanos, pero sabía que ella no iría soltando la lengua por el bosque. Ella jamás lo haría.

—Pues la verdad es una historia, un poco larga — musité con el miedo instalándose en mis venas.

La cara de Atíla y sus amigas no pudieron evitar ser de terror puro al relatarles que había sido secuestrada y torturada por humanos, Atíla casi se soltó a llorar al escuchar mi historia, por suerte logre calmarla diciéndole que estaba bien y que no había pasado a mayores.

Atíla se acercó volando hacia una de mis mejillas y la abrazó con fuerza sollozando.

—Así que por eso tenías tu vestido desgarrado, ¡Oh, Marinette! No sabes cuanto lo siento, esos humanos son criaturas muy crueles — recriminó con voz chillona separándose de mi mejilla.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, claro, a excepción de aquel hombre de la hermosa mirada. Recordé.

Atíla se acercó a mi vestimenta estropeada y tomo entre sus pequeñas manitas el trozo de tela.

—Tenemos que reparar esto, no puedes llegar así a la guarida — recordó.

—No hay manera de remendar esto Atíla — murmuré pesarosa viendo con verdadera lástima mis prendas.

—¡Hey! Si pude arreglar las prendas que rompías cuando te metías en líos, esto no será nada — regañó con superioridad.

Atíla desprendió una pequeña luz brillante color morada y levantó un poco los retazos de mi quitón para cruzarlo como estaba antes de ser desgarrado, y con ayuda de sus amigas, remendó el material delicado sin problema alguno, como si jamás hubiese sido destrozada.

Sonreí y abracé a mi pequeña amiga contra mi mejilla.

—No sabes como te lo agradezco — exclamé emocionada teniendo cuidado con no apretujarla mucho contra mi mejilla.

—Para que son las amigas Marinette — dijo sin dejar de abrazar mi mejilla con ternura.

Mi pequeña amiga se colocó en frente de mi nuevamente con sus amigas a cada uno de sus lados, mi amiga miró en el suelo la manta con la que estuve cubierta hace unos momentos y se acerco para observarla más de cerca.

—¿Qué es esto?

Tomé la manta con rapidez y la escondí de sus ojos curiosos.

—Esto le pertenece a uno de esos humanos que me salvó — expliqué — tengo que esconderla o me meteré en problemas — admití angustiada.

—¿Eso es del mundo humano?—inquirió Atíla entusiasmada, metiéndose entre la tupida manta que se iluminaba por los lugares que la pequeña hada recorría.—¡Vaya! Nunca había visto un material como éste—asomó su cabecita por una arruga y tanteó con sus manecitas su textura.—¿De qué tipo de piel estará hecho?

—No creo que esto sea ningún tipo de piel—dije, pensativa.—Todos éstos artilugios humanos son de lo más extraños.

Suspiré y me llevé la manta a mi pecho.

—Podemos esconderla—sugirió Coralia.—La esconderemos tan bien que ni los duendes más astutos podrán dar con ella.

Les sonreí, agradecida por su ofrecimiento, pero aún así negué con la cabeza.

—Os lo agradezco mucho, en serio, pero creo que podré apañármelas—dije doblándola pulcramente—Además, quiero tenerla cerca de mí, al menos hasta que pueda sacar algunas conclusiones.

—¿Piensas conseguir información nueva sobre los humanos con esa manta?—preguntaron confundidas.

—Algo así—les guiñé un ojo y la colgué sobre mi hombro.—Ahora será mejor que me vaya, las Dríadas se ponen histéricas cuando me descuido durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero, volverás mañana, ¿verdad?—preguntaron a la vez, en fila india mirándome con ojitos de cachorrito.

—Claro—les dediqué una última sonrisa y me di media vuelta, trazando la dirección que me llevaría al hogar de las dríadas.

No pensaba separarme de aquella manta humana, porque por alguna razón mi corazón se sentía protegida con ella entre mis manos.

Cuando llegué una horda de gritos me hizo retroceder al instante. Pestañeé varias veces confusa y cuando reconocí las voces, una ola de malestar recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Respiré hondo y me tomé un tiempo de tranquilidad antes de inmiscuirme en una guerra de la que no quería ser partícipe.

—¡Ese es mi perfume! ¡Es mío!—gritó Aegea, una dríada que protegía sus cosas mas que su propia vida. No soportaba que ninguna de nosotras pusiéramos una mano encima de sus objetos de valor y si lo hacíamos, ocurría justo lo que tenía ahora delante de mis narices.—¡Lo dije, lo digo y lo diré siempre! ¡¡No se tocan mis cosas!

—¡Solo lo tomé prestado!—se defendió Lila, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el perfume de rosas de Aegea. Lo aventó con fuerza de un lado a otro, mostrándoselo en las narices de la avara dríada.—¡Y para qué te enteres, esta cosa está hecha con las rosas del bosque así que, técnicamente también es mío!

—¡Eso es una gran mentira! ¡La novata cogió las rosas de mi rincón del bosque, así que es completamente mío!—espetó Aegea y cuando sus ojos se posicionaron en mí, su atención se centró en mi persona.—¡¿Verdad que sí, Marinette?! ¿No es cierto que fabricaste el perfume con las rosas de ese sector del bosque?

—Eh...—me froté las manos con nerviosismo y agaché la mirada, removiéndome incómoda en el sitio—Verá... no quedaban rosas por esa parte, así que tuve que ir a los matorrales que hay cerca del río.

Aegea siempre ordenada que recolectara flores y plantas de su parte del bosque y lo hacía precisamente para que nadie pudiera cuestionar la validez de sus posesiones.

—La pipiola ha hablado—Lila adoptó una expresión superior y espolvoreó el perfume por su cuello, gozando de su victoria.—No hay nada que me impida disfrutar del delicioso aroma de tu perfume.

Aegea cerró sus manos en dos puños y entrecerró los ojos, fulminando con la mirada a la dríada que amenazaba con tanto ímpetu sus pertenencias.

—Una gota más y me olvidaré de que pertenecemos a la misma especie—advirtió, sin quitar ojo de encima a Lila, quien se dedicó a responderle con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—la incitó.—¿Atacarme delante del árbol sagrado? ¿De veras serías tan necia de provocar al espíritu del bosque de esa forma?

La sonrisa de Lila se ensanchó. Conocía muy bien esa expresión, quería provocar a Aegea para que iniciara una pelea que incluía el uso de la magia. Lila era lista y sabía que si Aegea era la primera en atacar, ella quedaría absuelta de culpa, pues en caso de utilizar sus poderes, lo habría hecho en defensa propia, o así haría creer a todos porque en realidad, la dríada tenía la misma sed de guerra que su compañera.

Ambas se observaron la una a la otra, con un duelo de miradas a la espera del siguiente movimiento. Y al parecer, Lila estaba dispuesta a retar la ira de una de las dríadas mayores.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Aegea, dejó resbalar el frasco de cristal de sus dedos, provocando que el recipiente se hiciera mil pedazos y el líquido se desparramara por completo sobre la hierba.

Abrí los ojos aterrorizada, adivinando lo que se venía a continuación. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca y observé con los pies clavados en el suelo como el rostro de Aegea se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo por la ira. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo metálico y relucieron como zafiros mientras que las venas de sus brazos se iluminaron, advirtiendo del terrible poder que saldría de sus manos.

—¡Pagarás muy caro esa falta!—gritó levantando sus manos.—¡Vas a pagarme ese perfume de una forma u otra!

Dejó salir toda la furia por sus manos, desprendiendo un fuerte destello que salió disparado hacia Lila, quien de inmediato, esquivo el hechizo con un contrataque que lo desvió hacia uno de los árboles.

«No, otra vez no»

No era la primera vez que las Dríadas mayores entraban en una batalla de ese calibre y la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, Lila era la responsable de todo.

Los poderes de las Dríadas eran de los más poderosos y sagrados del bosque y por eso, los choques entre dos Dríadas acarreaban daños colaterales.

La última vez, lograron dejar desértico todo el norte del bosque, acabaron con decenas de árboles, plantas y pequeños seres que habitaban dentro de los tocones de los viejos árboles.

Recuerdo que el espíritu del bosque se enfureció tanto que privó a ambas Dríadas de sus poderes durante cincuenta días y en dicho tiempo éstas tuvieron que servir al bosque a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio hasta recuperar la paz y la calma de ese sector del bosque.

Me aparté al instante, al percibir como otro árbol más caía a mi lado. Lila y Aegea seguían lanzándose conjuros y hechizos sin parar. Sin ser conscientes de lo que estaban armando a su alrededor.

«Si siguen así terminarán dañando al árbol sagrado», pensé observando como Lila preparaba uno de sus poderes más fuertes.

No lo dudé ni por un instante. Antes de que la Dríada mayor desenvainara su conjuro, corrí hacia ellas y me interpuse entre ambas, creando un escudo no muy poderoso que pudiera proteger a Aegea. Puede que solo fuera una aprendiza, y puede que mi magia no fuera tan fuerte como la de las Dríadas superiores, pero si no corría riesgos... Si no me atrevía a ir más allá de mis posibilidades, jamás mejoraría y jamás podría estar a su altura.

—¡Marinette, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!—me gritó Aegea a mis espaldas, mirando con ojos muy abiertos el ataque que Lila estaba a punto de lanzar.—¡Quítate de en medio!

—¡No!—espeté, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y manteniendo mi escudo protector al frente—. ¡No me moveré hasta que os detengáis!

Lila ni siquiera pareció verme. Sus ojos estaban nublados por un aura oscura y cobriza que ocultaba todo su iris.

—¡Marinette, apártate de ahí!—volvió a gritar Aegea, haciendo afán de correr hacia mí y ponerse enfrente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Lila ya había lanzado su ataque y no tardó mucho tiempo en romper mi escudo protector y hacerlo añicos como el cristal.

Salí disparada por los aires y después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Y junto con entre la espada y el corazón, vuelve Lágrimas de Cristal!**

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Sentimos la demora pero ya regresamos con esta dos maravillosas historias cargadas con nuevas emociones!**

**Y bueno, bueno, este cap ha sido más corto que el resto, pero nos ha ayudado a entender como funciona el bosque y sobre todo la mentalidad de la Dríadas.**

**Mari la lleva claras con ella y si quiere convertirse en un dríada mayor tendrá que aprender a saber llevar a estas complicadas criaturas.**

**Su valentía no tiene límites, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender, comenzando con fortalecer sus poderes.**

**En fin... Habrá conseguido Mari detener el ataque de Lila?**

**La habrá alcanzado a ella...?**

**Y mientras tanto... Donde anda nuestro Adrien...?**

**El siguiente cap está súper e híper mega divertido, asique no os los perdáis!**


End file.
